


I'd Rather Die Young

by GoldSunshine



Category: VIXX
Genre: i got inspired by a beyonce song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9924242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldSunshine/pseuds/GoldSunshine
Summary: Hakyeon would say he’s a lover not a fighter. Although his members would jokingly disagree, they knew it was true. At the end of the day, he was like a mother to all of them. A pestering, sassy, stubborn mother, but a mother nonetheless. He liked to spread his love, and had no problem drowning his members in affection.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 30 minutes. I was thinking of making this a series and doing some for the rest of the members but idk.

Hakyeon would say he’s a lover not a fighter. Although his members would jokingly disagree, they knew it was true. At the end of the day, he was like a mother to all of them. A pestering, sassy, stubborn mother, but a mother nonetheless. He liked to spread his love, and had no problem drowning his members in affection.

Taekwoon, on camera, hates the affection the most, but when the cameras are put away and the makeup is wiped off, he welcomes Hakyeon’s antics with open arms. He lets out soft chuckles whenever Hakyeon smiles at him after welcoming a hug or when he laughs at one of his dumb jokes. Hakyeon is his sunlight, coming to dry his tears when he cries, warm his heart with a few loving words, and shine as brightly as he can when Taekwoon can’t.

Jaehwan and Hakyeon are two peas in a pod. Both loud and sassy being’s, causing chaos together. Jaehwan’s loud voice mixed with Hakyeon’s laughing was like elevator music in the dorm, no matter where you were, you always heard them. Jaehwan is a loud character, and Hakyeon makes sure that character is never down. Jaehwan is a candle, and Hakyeon is the match, making sure Jaehwan’s wick never burned out.

When Wonshik is with Hakyeon he is like a child. If he stays over at the studio, Hakyeon continuously calls him, making sure he’s eaten and is getting enough rest. He bring Wonshik food and fresh clothes, asks him what he’s working on, scolds him for not showering, and gives him the confidence he needs to finish whatever it is he’s working on. Hakyeon is his alarm, blaring at him and telling him what he needs to be doing and when. It get’s annoying at times, but without it, he’d be nowhere.

Hongbin and Hakyeon have an odd relationship. He’s sure Hakyeon is the most annoying person he’s ever met, but he couldn’t live without him. Hongbin goes to Hakyeon about most things. When he needs help with a dance, when he wants to know if he’s hitting a note right, even when he wants to know if what he cooked actually taste good. He knew Hakyeon would tell him the complete truth. To Hongbin, Hakyeon was like wind. Annoying, maybe even inconvenient at times, but a breathe of fresh air.

Sanghyuk found Hakyeon nosey. He always wanted to know what he was doing, watching, reading. Sanghyuk always said Hakyeon was too much, but he knew that wasn’t true. Sanghyuk thrives for reassurance, and whenever he’s looking for it, he goes to Hakyeon. When someone tells him to do something on a show, he always looks to Hakyeon, not knowing what to do. Hakyeon gives him that soft smile and a nod, and Sanghyuk does it, because he knows if it was a bad idea, Hakyeon would shut it down before it started. Hakyeon was the water to his kindling fire, putting out the small flame before it went ablaze.

Sure the members would say he talked too much, never stayed in his own business, and was a nuisance at times. But although they’d never admit it on camera, or to Hakyeon’s face, they knew he was the glue that held them together, and they’d rather die young than live their lives without him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can request things on here or my tumblr @occasional-fandoms!


End file.
